Tropiezo
by Izumi Eien
Summary: Bambietta apenas pudo se levantó, seguía sobre Ishida. Su cara se tornó roja ante las palabras de su maestra. Nunca se imaginó que su primer beso lo daría en un tropiezo…-OneShot-Bambietta x Ishida


**Tropiezos**

**Autor: **IzumiEien

**Parejas: **Bambietta x Ishida

**Generos: **Humor - Romance

**Categoria: **K+

**Aclaraciones: **Fue un golpe de inspiración. Me gustaría que se de esta rara pareja.

**Disclaime: **Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo

**.**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado tan solo unos días desde que él se infiltro en el <em><strong>Vandenreich<strong>_. Su único objetivo era vengar la muerte de su madre. Eso era todo lo que deseaba, a pesar que su padre le prohibió acercarse a su majestad Quincy, él hizo caso omiso y se unió a ellos. Ahora como su sucesor y al recibir la letra "A", tan solo tenía que buscar su oportunidad. Uryuu Ishida, sabía que en lo que se metía. Si era descubierto o si tan solo fallara, significaría el fin de su vida.

Con nostalgia recordaba aquellos momentos con su madre, esa era su fuerza. Sabía que tarde a o temprano se vería obligado a luchar contra algún shinigami o incluso con el mismo Ichigo Kurosaki , pero todo seria por su venganza. Habían pasado años, soñando con este momento…

-¿Qué haces aquí solo, A?- Esa voz era la del peliplateado, aquel que llevaba la letra "B".Jugram Haschwalth. - ¿Qué tramas príncipe?

Durante sus días en el Vandenreich , Haschwalth había sido peor que una peste pegada a él, no lo dejaba en paz ni un segundo. Esto le enfurecia mucho, incluso le había dicho: "No puedo cagar tranquilo, si me sigues a todos lados…." Uryuu sabía bien, que no solo Haschwalth no era el único que desconfiaba de él.

-Tan solo me preguntaba, cuando su majestad me dejara entrar al campo de batalla – Respondió acomodando sus lentes.- Es algo aburrido, estas aquí solo.

-Que cruel príncipe, yo estoy aquí.

Trago grueso, eso había sido lo más extraño que había escuchado… eso explicaba porque no lo dejaba solo, sin embargo ahora prefería mil veces que desconfiaran de él.

-Es tan solo una broma- Uryuu se tranquilizó- Su majestad me dejo un encargo. Me temo que no lo acompañare el resto del día. "A".

Eso sí que era un alivio. Aun no conocía por completo el palacio del Vandenreich, aprovecharía y buscaría lugares donde pudiera esconderse de B y poder planear su ataque a Juha.

-¿Para qué me necesitas aquí, "B"?

Su victoria se fue al desague , al observar a la Sternritter "E", con el ceño fruncido. Junto a ella había un grupo de chicas. También vestidas de Sternritter. A ella no las conocía, a la Sternritter E, la conoció cuando fue presentado por Juha.

-¿Qué necesitas?- Su tono de voz reflejaba fastidio- ¿Tú? – Me señalo con la mirada.

- Bambietta, por favor se compañía de "A", por hoy.

-¿Qué?- Su cara reflejaba su desaprobación, ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser la niñera del príncipe?- ¿Porque?

- Son órdenes de su majestad. También tienes prohibido matarlo.

-Tsk- Chasqueo la lengua molesta. Mientras Haschwalth se retiraba. – Son los deseos de su majestad. Ustedes cuiden que no haga nada contra el príncipe- Se dirigió a las chicas que estaban con Bambietta.

-¡Sí!- Respondieron aun solo sonido.- ¡Bambi-chan no violara al príncipe!

-¿Qué has dicho, Candice…?

Haschwalth salió, rumbo a la misión que su majestad le había encomendado, dejando a Uryuu con las chicas Quincy, en parte era positivo estar rodeado de chicas, al menos un poco a tener a ese Quincy de sexo dudoso acosándolo todo el día. A Bambietta le fastidia el lugar donde se encontraban, y prácticamente obligo al heredero de su majestad a ir a su habitación a la fuerza. El único Quincy con vida entro algo sonrojado y avergonzado. Nunca había estado en la habitación de una chica, y no era cualquier chica…

Su habitación era bastante amplia, el resto de las Quincy entraron tras él. El pobre joven de lentes, se sentía tan intimidad, por un instante extraño la compañía de "B", La Sternritter se sentó en el medio de la habitación, en la cual tenía una especie de trono. El resto de las chicas se acercaron al pobre Uryuu, quien no sabía ni siquiera cómo reaccionar.

-¡Príncipe!- Una de las chicas se acercó a él, tenía un extraño parecido a Inoue, según él. - ¡Mucho gusto soy la Sternritter "P" Mi nombre es Meninas!- inmediatamente ella estrecho su mano, detrás de ella venia otra, ella era la más baja de todas, parecía una niña –¡Yo soy la Sternritter "G" Liltotto. Mucho gusto!

-¡Basta, parecen perras en celo!- Fue un grito, el de Bambietta para ser exactos el que había dado inicio a un silencio sepulcral.

La joven del cabello purpura se acercó a Uryuu , muy molesta. Tenía en ceño fruncido. Liltotto y Meninas se alejaron, las otras dos igual. Bambietta se colocó exactamente frente a Uryuu.

-Escucha bien… ¡No confió en ti! ¡No te acepto como sucesor de su majestad! Y… ¡Si intentas traicionarnos te matare de la manera más dolorosa que puedas imaginar…!

-…

-¿Miedo, "príncipe"?- Ironizo con burlan, Ishida tan solo acomodo sus lentes – Eres patético, incluso más que los Shinigamis

.

* * *

><p>Ayer había sido un día pesado a Uryuu, además de tener que pasarla con la "simpática" Sternritter E. Hoy era un día distinto, al menos eso creí…<p>

-¡No Bambi-chan! ¡Era broma!

Uryuu ignoro el llamado de auxilio de Candice y siguió con su camino. Sabía que no era prudente ver a Bambietta. En ese instante vio Candice correr, ella esquivo pero al retomar su camino…

-¡Cuid-

_-¡Bambi-chan fue muy duro con el príncipe ayer!- Comentaba Meninas._

_-¡Si!- Agrego Candice – pero ¿Qué extraño que no le hizo nada, no?_

_-¡Si!_

_-Yo creo que a Bambi-chan le gusto el príncipe_

_-Candice…._

_- Además, no viste como no dejaba de mirarlo. ¡Bambi-chan quiere violar al príncipe!_

_-¿Qué has dicho Candice…?_

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto un indignado Haschwalth- ¡Bambietta!

- Dejalos Haschwalth, asi es la juventud – Comento un Juha sonriente- Una nueva generación de Quincys se aproxima.

Bambietta apenas pudo se levantó, seguía sobre Ishida. Su cara se tornó roja ante las palabras de su maestra. Nunca se imaginó que su primer beso lo daría en un tropiezo…

-¡No es lo que piensa su majestad!

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong> Es la segunda vez que escribo de Bleach, no sé porque se me ocurrió esta pareja x.x (la primera vez fue un Ichihime) pero bueno. Espero sea de su agrado.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
